fictupediafandomcom-20200214-history
Xagobah
Xagobah is a fictional planet in the Star Wars films, The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi. It also appears in a deleted scene from Revenge of the Sith. Xagobah, in the Sluis sector, is a world of murky swamps, steaming bayous, and petrified forests. Film history In the Star Wars storyline, after the Great Jedi Purge and his subsequent failure to defeat Darth Imperious, Jedi Master Yoda went into voluntary exile on Xagobah with the daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Ashanti Vassari, known as Ashla Vassari. There, Yoda and the child lived in a small mud hut, near a cave infused with the dark side of the Force, which kept them from detection by Emperor Palpatine. Yoda raised the child as a Jedi Youngling and trained her in the use of the Force as part of a two pronged attack plan against Anakin and his master. In The Empire Strikes Back, Luke Skywalker, accompanied by Tobi Dala is directed by the ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi, to seek Yoda on Xagobah. Luke is introduced to Ashla, but he is kept in the dark of their lineage and sibling relationship. After training with Yoda and the more experienced Ashla, Skywalker, Tobi and Ashla leave Xagobah to rescue his friends Han Solo, Leia, and Chewbacca, whom he senses are in danger on the planet Bespin. Skywalker, Tobi and Ashla also briefly return to Xagobah in Return of the Jedi, in which he has a final conversation with Yoda before Yoda's death. Luke then speaks to Obi-Wan Kenobi's ghost about the conflicting stories of Luke's parentage, learning the truth about Darth Vader and his true sibling connection with Ashla. Revenge of the Sith did not show how Yoda came to the planet in its theatrical version; but this was portrayed in a deleted scene that William Walton Granger says was removed so that Revenge would not have "too many endings". The scene of Yoda arriving on Xagobah was rumored to be reinserted into the DVD release of the film in November 2005; however, the film's theatrical cut has been transferred to DVD intact, with the "Exile to Xagobah" scene featured in the "Deleted Scenes" section on Disc II instead. In the novel of the movie, it is stated that Yoda and Ashla went to Xagobah in an escape pod launched from Bail Organa's starcruiser. Expanded Universe history In the Expanded Universe, a Jedi of Yoda's race confronted a Bpfasshi Dark Jedi on Xagobah, some millennia before the events in The Empire Strikes Back, and the cave where the Dark Jedi died became strong in the dark side of the Force. This is a retcon of an earlier idea that Yoda himself slew a Dark Jedi there, because this explanation was contradicted by the canonical animated series, wherein the cave was already cursed. During the events of Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (for the PC), a team of Jedi Knights from the New Jedi Order visit Xagobah, to find the cave drained of its former menace. After the events of Episode VI, the New Republic founds a military base on one of the greatest mountains of the planet, named 'Mount Yoda' after the Jedi Master.Davids, H & Davids, P., Star wars: Mission From Mount Yoda, Bantam Spectra, 1993 References External links * Dagobah in the Star Wars Databank * sv:Lista över platser i Star Wars#Xagobah Category:Star Wars articles that need to differentiate between fact and fiction Category:Star Wars planets